total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
Lightning, labeled The Athletic Overachiever, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of Underdog Unicorns. He will be a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Personality Lightning is an ultra-competitive jock who values winning above everything else. He is vain and egotistical to a ridiculous extent, constantly referring to himself in the third person and often shown kissing his biceps. He is also quite selfish and always puts his own interests above everyone else's. Unlike Tyler, Lightning is actually very strong and athletic, showing he can somewhat back up his boasting. Despite his athletic prowess, he isn't very smart. Lightning also possesses an inability to recognize the genders of contestants. His extreme lack of intelligence has made him very easy to manipulate for cunning players. Lighting was not able to compete in the first season due, to having a champion football game during the show. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 In Let's Have a World Tour!, he jumps out of the plane enthusiastically, and is thrilled that Jo and Cameron are not in the season, and falls on Amy, only for Sadie to shove him off. When he is told the challenge to find the passport, he bolts to find it. He goes to dig in the water for his passport (like he did in Boney Island in All Stars), only to get mad that he found nothing. He soon goes to the stadium (where he lost to Cameron in the ROTI finale) to find his passport, which he does find it. As he is one of the last to return to Dave with his passport, he is put on the Underdog Unicorns team, and is told that they have to vote off a member. After Mike volunteers to join their team, he is convinced by Anne Maria to vote off Mike, as she flirted with him to convince him. He is completely oblivious to Anne Maria's attempt at flirting with him in the beginning of The Great Chinese Race, as she calls him a real man. He is very thrilled about the challenge, and when it starts, he is one of the first to climb the Great Wall of China, only to be convinced by Anne Maria to carry her up the wall with no struggle, yelling for his incompetent team mates to hurry up. When he is told that they have to get a panda, he shoves a few people out of the carriage, so him and Anne Maria can enter, leaving his teammates behind completely, causing the challenge to be solely on those two. Both of them soon realize that they left their teammates behind, but shrug it off. When he arrives in the bamboo forest, he sees a panda, and attacks it, engaging into a long fight with it, only to knock it unconscious and to drag it back into the carriage. When they return , they are told that they lost the challenge, making him pissed off. He is safe, which he thinks it is right, since him and Anne Maria are the only ones that did the challenge. The two whisper a bunch of stuff (which is still unknown) in one another's ears, and he does not give a care that Izzy is eliminated. In Egyptian Torture, he enthusiastically jumps out of the plane, and lands with no ease. As Eva flips out, he tells her to calm down, calling her a "Jo-wannabe", which only put him on Eva's bad side. He soon pulled Anne Maria off of Courtney, as they were engaging in a fight. He did not participate in the challenge, because he did not know any of the answers for the quiz. When his team lost for a third time, he remained safe. He has a temper fit in the beginning of Korean Pop Quizzing, as his team lost half of their members and lost all of the challenges so far, afraid that his father will beat him up like he did during Total Drama: Revenge pf the Island, and desperately speaks to Beth about how they need to win, as she is the brains, he is the muscle, and Anne Mari is the hotness. After he hears Trent complaining about losing, he tells him to shut up, as he did not lose 3 times in a row. Sadie tells him to shut up, only for him to yell back "who is she talking to, fattie?". As the challegne starts, he yells at his sexy teammate and his non sexy teammate to run to the Seoul tower, shocking Chris when the Unicorns were the first to show up. They initially are doing poorly in the trivia, and they all think they are going home, but they catch up, and Lightning wins the tie-breaker against Alejandro, causing them to reach second place, where he kisses Anne Maria and Beth for victory. In Icey Antarctica, he has his arm around Anne Maria, as he complains about the Olympians keeping Sadie in the game, and questions Zoey when she says someone on her team has an alliance. After Alejandro hands Bridgette his shirt, he feels like he needs to compare bodies, so he takes off his shirt, only for Sadie to look at him unimpressed. When Chris mentions that Cameron will be in the challenge, Lightning goes crazy, and ends up punching and strangling the air, thinking it was Cameron, and causing everyone to be embarrassed by or laugh at him, with him yelling at how Cameron ruined his life. After Bridgette calls him Brightning, he tells her to shut up, ho. He carries Anne Maria, and the team starts running when he sees an outhouse. When they reach the outhouse, Chris yells to everyone that the Unicorns found the outhouse, causing all of them to go there. Lightning puts Anne Maria down, and grabs a hammer to swing at everyone, him telling them that the Unicorns will enter the door first. When everyone reaches the door that Cameron is in, he punches the code excessively, yelling to Cameron that he is after him, with Beth telling him to stop. Sadie decides to throw a block of iceon Lightning, causing him to go unconscious for a few minutes. The Unicorns will their first challenge, and as soon as Cameron exits the door, Lightning pounds on him, punching, strangling, and ragging Cameron across the room for revenge of the Revenge of the Island events. Him and Anne Maria are celebrating their victory in first class by making out in Jamaica Man!, and he freezes him when she asks him if they are in a real relationship or a showmance. When Anne Maria leaves, he speaks to Beth about her asking fr the state of their relationship, and he tells her that they need to not lose, and they cal all make it to the merge. He is thrilled when he learns that they are in Jamaica, since he went there for a football trip once. Once he sees Alejandro take his shirt off, he takes his shirt and pants off, bragging at how he is more muscular and toned, only for AL to say that he is better looking, with Lightning admitting that Alejandro is good looking. When Anne Maria volunteers to sit out of the challenge, he is paired with Beth for the bobsleigh challenge. After Alejandro and Sadie finish their ride, Alejandro and Lightning talk competitively towards one another, and Sadie glares and growls at him and blows him off, with him telling her to lose weight fattie. As they went on a sabotaged trial, he tells Beth to cling on and caress him, since this is the only chance she will get to hold a good looking man ever again, and calls her non-pretty girl. Soon enough, they fall off the track, for Chef and Katie to give them a high point. Sadie laughs at him before the scoring is revealed, and he tells her to shut up, but thanks her when him and Beth get a highs chore, and high fives her and Alejandro for sabotaging the track, only pissing her off. When he is told that his team won, he kisses Anne Maria, and hugs Beth before telling Alejandro he hopes he is safe. He goes to loser class to ask to speak to Alejandro privately in Indian Dance, and asks for an alliance with him if the both of them merges, but Alejandro does not respond to him. He also warns him about the snake Sadie. Lightning goes to his sexy and non-sexy teammate, and tells them that they need to win again, before they all fall out of the plane, causing him to cheer. The jock speaks in the confessional that he needs to make more allies, because the merge is right around the corner, though he is sure that Anne Maria is on his side. He asks Anne Maria if she still wants Zoey gone, for her to reply that she does. Before the challenge starts, he argues with Sadie, calling her fatso when she calls him stupid. He continues to antagonize her, saying that her cow thighs will cause the Olympians to lose the challenge, causing her to growl and poke him in the chest, calling him an egotistical, idiotic jock that needs to be gone like Eva. When the Olympians are dancing, he booes them, and tells his team to make a bunch of indian sounds when they are dancing. When his team has to dance, he starts to twerk, flips both girls, dances with Beth, and grinds on Anne Maria, making many uncomfortable.When his team is tied with the Dragons, he tells Chef that his team is hotter and more interesting than the other team, and that they danced better. Lightning punches Geoff and Trent (only to later apologize) when they start to kiss up to Chris. He is pleased when they get second place, avoiding elimination yet again. In Australian Rivals, him and Anne Maria decide to go up to First Class to plan stuff for the merge, but when they go up there, they see Commando Zoey going off on her teammates, which causes him to get creeped out, saying that Anne Maria is right when she called Zoey crazy, and calls her a loony himself. When they have to sing, he sings about how crazy Zoey is, and how he wants Sadie out, and lands on her after they land from falling,saying she is a nice cushion, causing her to push him off, causing him to shove her back, telling her she does not want any of Lightning, causing her to shove him again, telling him to move it or lose it, and that she will make sure he is gone. He tells her that she cannot walk 3 steps from being too tired and fat, which causes her to ask for some boxing gloves, so she can fight him. He cheers for Anne Maria excessively, when she is fighting Zoey and Amy, but is stopped when his arch nemesis Jo makes her cameo, accusing him to yell at her, telling the traitor to get out of here. Jo tells him to shut up, which he refuses to do, yelling to her that she is a man-looking woman, and that he will get her. When he has to fight Alejandro and Geoff, he rips off his shirt and takes off his shoes before throttling Geoff and punching him, telling him to let the men fight. as Geoff throws some punches back. He then attacks Alejandro and starts ripping his hair, only to rush to kick Geoff down, causing him to K.O. When it is him and Alejandro, he is put into a headlock, only for Lightning to bite Alejandro's thighs and punch his genitalia, causing the jock to win his part of the challenge. He goes to kiss Anne Maria. After Beth wins the challenge for their team, he grabs Alejandro, and tells him to vote off Sadie, only for the spaniard to tell him that he can't vote off his own ally. Sadie enters the conversation, and calls him a dog, only for Lightning to cockily call himself a wolf, and continues to howl at her as she calls him an idiot, only for him to call her that back. When the three winners are told that they will vote off the eliminee, he instantly votes off Sadie, calling her a Katie-wannabe, saying that he saw her speaking to Anne Maria, and calls Jo an ugly girl and that she sucks in his vote. Jo calls the jockstrap a loser. He brags in Sadie's face that she is gone, and Sadie tells Anne Maria that Lightning is using her, and hopes he is next right before falling out of the plane. Lightning is speaking to Anne Maria and Beth in Aloha, Merge!, and asks them for an alliance, which they both agree to. He soon goes to speak to Alejandro to ask him to join his alliance, which Alejandro does accept. Zoey soon lashes out at Lightning for getting rid of Sadie, and tells him he is an idiot and a bad person, only for the jock to continue to brag about Sadie being eliminated, not caring that Zoey is mad and sad that her "best friend" is gone, which he tells her that Sadie never cared for her. When the challenge starts, he is paired up with Bridgette, whom he could care less about, and they are told to make a Sadie doll, and for inspiration, Chris has the eliminated contestants they need to make a doll of return, and as soon as he sees Sadie, he mutters that they will loose, because there is so much to build of Sadie, which causes her to tell him that she hopes he gets out, and that he is an idiot, only for him to continue to make fun of her, and brags that he got her out. He runs to get the materials for Bridgette, but stops when he sees Mike kiss Anne Maria, causing him to pummel her, and then threatens him to never come near her again. Soon enough, the eliminated are taken away, and he continues to give Bridgette materials for the rest of the challenge, which they lose, but don't come in last. Alejandro tells him to vote off Bridgette, which he does so. Appearances Trivia * He is the final male on the Underdog Unicorns team. * So far, Lightning along with Amy are the only contestants in the season to never receive a vote for elimination. * He never received a vote when he was under the Underdog Unicorns either. * He is the only African Canadian on Total Drama Around the World. * He is the first to form an alliance on Total Drama Around the World. * Both of his team's team colors are pink Gallery Overall= Lightning.png|Lightning's Usual Outfit Shaboom2.png 283px-LightningNeverLosesEverAsAPicture.png Lightningsit.png Dive.png Hhhh.png Lighteningoring.PNG Lightning_Con_Pala.png LightningEww.png Lightningglare.png Lightningidea.png LightningWalking2Pieces_TDAS_Ep02.png Muscles.png RunningShabam!.png Tdas_lightning_174x252.png LightningRot.png Lightningprofile1.jpg| Lightningprofile2.jpg See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 contestants Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 3